In general, a washing machine is an apparatus for removing a contaminant adhered to clothes, bedding, etc. (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the laundry’) using a chemical disintegration of water and a detergent and a physical operation such as a friction between water and the laundry. The washing machine has a basic structure in which a drum accommodating the laundry is rotatably installed in a tub. In addition, a washing machine having a nozzle through which water is sprayed into the drum has recently come into the market.
However, in the conventional washing machine having the nozzle, the water sprayed as the form of particles. The particles are not fine enough. Particularly, spray performance is rapidly lowered, and water is not sprayed directly to the laundry in a serious case. That is, the water is not sprayed through nozzles, but gradually filled in a tub from the bottom of a tub to the water level at which the laundry gets wet. Therefore, the water supply in the conventional washing machine is not different from that in a general washing machine.
Since water sprayed through the nozzles is bumped against mechanisms around the nozzles, the water is distributed in an undesired place, which is problematic in terms of sanitation. Further, the laundry again gets wet due to water drops falling from the undesired place.
In the conventional washing machine, water is sprayed in one place or direction, and hence there is a limitation in getting the laundry evenly wet.